1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to front panel assemblies of computer enclosures which provide access to electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of various new portable universal serial bus (USB) and FireWire technology, users frequently need to plug a device such as a digital camera or an MP3 player into a data storage to download data or upload data. A typical data storage used is a personal computer (PC) that has suitable ports installed at a back panel of an enclosure thereof. However, it is inconvenient for the user to have to reach around to the back of the enclosure. The latest enclosure technology addresses this problem by offering mounting ports in a front panel of the enclosure. Such ports are often protected by a pivotable cover, which helps prevent the ports from sustaining contamination or accidental damage.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional front panel assembly comprises a front panel 10xe2x80x2 and a pivotable cover 20xe2x80x2. A recess 12xe2x80x2 is defined behind the cover 12xe2x80x2, for accommodating components such as ports secured in the front panel 10xe2x80x2. A pair of pins 14xe2x80x2 protrudes inwardly from respective opposite side edges of the front panel 10xe2x80x2 at the recess 12xe2x80x2. The cover 20xe2x80x2 comprises a pair of connecting portions 22xe2x80x2 movably connected to the pins 14xe2x80x2. The cover 20xe2x80x2 is pivoted outwardly to expose the recess 12xe2x80x2 and gain access to the ports. However, the cover 20xe2x80x2 itself is then exposed outside a main face of the front panel 10xe2x80x2. Therefore the cover 20xe2x80x2 is itself liable to sustain accidental damage. Furthermore, the pins 14xe2x80x2 and connecting portions 22xe2x80x2 are prone to wear out after repeated use, and can eventually break.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a front panel assembly which provides access to components, which protects the components, and which has a substantially integrating configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a front panel assembly which is sturdy, durable and shock-resistant.
To achieve the above objects, a front panel assembly for a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a front panel, a lining panel and a cover. The front panel has a generally arch-shaped profile. An opening is defined in an upper portion of the front panel. A pair of parallel first arcuate guideways is formed on an internal surface of the front panel, at upper and lower extremities respectively of the opening. The lining panel has a profile generally matching the arch-shaped profile of the front panel, and comprises a central vertical beam. An opening and a recess are defined in the lining panel at opposite sides respectively of the beam. A pair of parallel second arcuate guideways is formed at upper and lower extremities respectively of the recess, corresponding to the first guideways of the front panel. The beam has a slanting edge portion. A plurality of ports or other components is installed in the lining panel at the recess. The cover is received in the recess of the lining panel, and is slidable along the first and second guideways. The cover is slid toward the beam and snappingly engaging with the slanting edge portion of the beam, thus protecting the ports or other components in the recess from contamination or accidental damage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: